Mi querida serpiente
by Dearg Dragonfly
Summary: No muerdo Weasley, bueno solo un poco, pero te aseguro que te gustará. A Ron Weasley lo mordió una serpiente...y el no quiere sacar el veneno.
1. Prologo

¡La culpa es de Harry y sus sospechas de que Malfoy es un mortifago!, y claro el idiota de Ron quiere ayudar ¿no?

No, siendo totalmente sincero, el único culpable de que este desnudo, en la sala de menesteres, entre las piernas de Pansy Parkinson, mientras ella me acaricia el cabello y la espalda, después de una sesión de sexo casi salvaje es solo mía.

Sí, soy "novio" de Lavander Brown, si estoy "enamorado" de Hermione Granger, y sí fui lo suficientemente imbécil como para complicar las cosas metiéndome a la cama con una serpiente. Pero este curso ha sido bastante interesante.

Todo comenzó una noche, había peleado, otra vez, con Lavander y Harry estaba con mi hermanita, hablando, por su bien y el del mundo mágico, no me gustaría destrozar a golpes a la única esperanza de matar al hijo de puta del señor tenebroso. El punto es que no tenía con quién hablar porque Hermione seguía sin dirigirme la palabra por lo de Lavander aunque ella tenía a Viktor Krum, Cormac McLaggen, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith y toda una lista interminable de admiradores detrás de ella que…

¡Maldita sea! Mi puño se estrelló con la pared y no pude evitar gritar.

- ¡Me lleva la puta ma…! - una risa burlona me interrumpió.

- ¿Con esa boca comes, Weasley?- Pansy Parkinson en persona, ¡maldita suerte!, hago el ridículo teniendo como testigo a una serpiente como ella.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Parkinson? ¿Eres tan estúpida que se te olvido que pasillos debes patrullar? ¿O es que Malfoy te encontró reemplazo? - sonreí y ella levantó la cara indignada.

-No me sorprende que no tengas modales, seguramente tu madre no te los enseño - Está bien, no debí hacerlo, pero no iba a soportar que hablara de mi madre. La empuje contra la pared aprisionándola con mi cuerpo y apretando sus muñecas a la altura de su rostro.

Ese fue el inicio de mi perdición.

Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia y me dejen un review y sino pues dejen sus sugerencias.

Atte.

Firefly


	2. Encuentros nocturnos

La luna llena se reflejaba en sus ojos azules y arrancaba destellos de su cabello negro. Trató de soltarse revolviéndose contra mi cuerpo, logrando una reacción que me tomo por sorpresa, en cuanto ella lo notó se quedó quieta, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No eres tan inofensivo como creía Weasley - cuando sus labios tocaron los míos me quede en shock, Pansy Parkinson me estaba besando. Pude sentir su lengua acariciando mis labios, no podía ser cierto, sin darme cuenta afloje el agarre de mis manos, ella se soltó empujándome mientras reía, se alejó sin voltear, dejándome con un maldito problema bastante visible.

La noche siguiente mis traidores pies me llevaron de nuevo al pasillo donde la encontré. ¡Sí, claro!, lo que quería era volver a verla, volver a sentir su cuerpo, aunque en ese momento no lo admitiría.

A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, para mi sorpresa, alegría y desgracia la encontré, estaba de espaldas, me permití recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, podría aprobar los cursos con la mínima calificación pero estaba buenísima, sí, es una serpiente, es Parkinson y no debería desearla así, pero el cuerpo es cuerpo.

- Parkinson, ¿tu noviecito Malfoy volvió a dejarte plantada? - se giró hacía mí, la mueca de perro rabioso había desaparecido de su rostro haciéndola ver más ¿humana?

- Hace tiempo que Draco tiene ocupaciones más importantes que encerrarnos en un salón oscuro - en ese momento desee arrastrarla a uno de esos salones, pero me mantuve en mi lugar.

- ¿Y tú Weasley, donde está tu noviecita, se cansó de ti? - comenzó a acercarse a mí, me gustaría decir que me quede tranquilo pero la verdad desde la noche anterior, sentirla tan cerca me ponía nervioso, desafortunadamente para mí, ella se dio cuenta.

- ¡Weasley, no muerdo!, bueno, solo un poco, pero te aseguro que te gustará - lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios, en ese momento olvidé quién era y le correspondí, la pegue en un pared y ella enlazó sus manos en mi cabello, nunca me habían besado así, haciéndome sentir tan vivo, aunque sabía que estaba a las puertas del infierno con uno de sus demonios. El reloj del colegio hizo que nos separáramos, las rondas habían terminado y debíamos regresar a nuestros dormitorios, como la primera vez se alejó sin voltear.

- Sabía que vendrías - me maldije por estúpido, ¿qué rayos hacía yo?, tenía novia y tenía a Hermione, si es que algún día volvía a hablarme.

- No te equivoques Parkinson, lo de anoche no volverá a pasar - traté de sonar lo más relajado posible, pero la verdad quería lanzarme sobre ella.

- Vamos Weasley, no digas idioteces, sabes que mi mordida te gustó - y vaya que me gustó, tuve que darme una larga, larga ducha con agua fría.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Parkinson? - orgullo Gryffindor hasta el final, pero era una serpiente, jugó sucio, se acercaba a mí despacio, mirándome fijamente. _Piensa en Lavander, _mala idea, malísima, _piensa en Hermione,_ sí, me tranquilice un poco.

-Porque ni tu novia ni Granger pueden besarte como yo - ¡juego sucio!, y todo se fue al carajo, nuevamente acabé apretándola contra una pared, besándola como solo besaba a mi castaña en sueños, pero como las veces anteriores el maldito reloj nos interrumpió y ella se fue sin voltear.

De nuevo llegue al mismo sitio, ella me esperaba como las otras noches, sonreía de manera arrogante como siempre pero en sus ojos un brillo que no había visto antes que la hacía ver diferente, más humana, más femenina, más… bonita.

- ¿No se cansa de abandonarte? - se queda callada no parece tener ganas de discutir, se acerca y rodea mi cuello con sus manos blancas y finas, y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, no debo caer de nuevo, es una serpiente, es Parkinson y me sonríe.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Weasley? - qué clase de pregunta es esa, si ni yo mismo sé la respuesta, solo sé que estoy aquí, por ella, sonríe, Merlín, de nuevo sonríe, es que se burla de mí, seguramente - eso pensé - me dijo y no me importa que carajos significa porque ha vuelto a besarme y todo desaparece de nuevo, pero no es igual que otras noches.

La incertidumbre me invade, debo pensar, aunque en esos momentos sea tan endemoniadamente difícil, qué pasará después, algo cambiará o todo será igual. De pronto un ruido, alguien viene y si nos ve, lo que sea que está pasando, se esfumara en un segundo, por un momento creo que saldrá corriendo, que dirá que la estoy molestando, que se burlara de mi para que ese intruso que se acerca no sospeche lo que hace unos momentos hacían un león y una serpiente en un pasillo desierto cerca de la media noche, pero me sorprende.

- Silencio - susurra cerca de mi rostro poniendo uno de sus delicados dedos sobre mis labios, me toma de la mano y nos alejamos, se detiene frente a una puerta, me hace entrar y cierra la puerta tras de sí, sin darme tiempo a nada se enrosca en mi cuerpo, invade mi boca, el suelo ya no existe bajo mis pies y me aferró a su cuerpo que es lo único que siento real.

Sus manos abandonan mi nuca resbalando por mi cuello, se separa un momento, sus manos llegan a mi corbata deshacen el nudo con calma, le sigue un botón y luego otro, ahora soy yo quien la besa, recorro su espalda fina de arriba hacia abajo, la siento estremecerse bajo mis caricias, no puede ser cierto pero lo es, lo comprendo cuando siento un ruido escapar de sus labios. La tela de mi camisa resbala por mis hombros seguida muy de cerca por sus manos, que no se detienen, vagan por mi pecho, por mi abdomen cosquilleando, incendiándolo todo a su paso, busco los botones de su blusa abriéndolos uno a uno. Los besos son más largos, más intensos, no se detienen en la boca, recorro su mandíbula, siento en mis labios su corazón latir desbocado bajo la piel de su cuello, me hundo en su escote, y las manos no dejan de avanzar, de conquistar más piel con cada caricia que logra que la sangre de mi cuerpo se dirija a un sitio en particular, mis manos suben por su abdomen, arriba, más arriba, debajo de la ropa y se detienen antes llegar al escote, se cierran apretando, masajeando y de nuevo ese ruido se escapa de sus labios siendo acallado por mi boca.

Todo es calor, todo es sofocante, mi respiración se acelera, la siento moverse contra mi cuerpo, ahora soy yo quien jadea y ella vuelve a moverse, la aprieto contra mi cuerpo y ya está, olvido mi nombre y que estoy en un aula vacía con una serpiente venenosa. Hace calor, más calor del que he sentido en toda mi maldita vida cuando mis pantalones caen yendo a parar al suelo junto a su falda, ya no hay vuelta atrás, siento su cuerpo bajo el mío, su piel tan suave, tan dulce, tan tibia. Siento sus labios en los míos, en mi cuello, sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda, mis hombros, mi pecho, por ese lugar al que ninguna mujer antes ha llegado y no puedo pensar en nada más que en ella, mis manos también se mueven, se cierran de nuevo en su pecho, acarician sus piernas, la parte interna de sus muslos y más arriba, un poco más y se encuentran con el encaje que cubre la parte del cuerpo que más ansío tocar, cuando lo logro, lo único de lo que soy consciente es de que acabo de expulsar todo el aire que, sin saberlo, he estado conteniendo y ella hace lo mismo. Pero mi cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar más, necesitaba más, nuestros ojos se encuentran por fin, sus ojos de zafiro están fijos en los míos, acaricie su rostro, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa.

- Adelante - me susurró al oído y la bese con suavidad, por primera vez desde que empezamos con esto, me interno en ella poco a poco, disfrutando de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que esto me provoca y que ella, por la expresión de su rostro, también está sintiendo y todo se disuelve, se desvanece y carece de importancia. Su corazón late con fuerza contra mi pecho, puedo sentirlo, oír su respiración y la mía al unísono, somos uno solo en ese momento, o al menos así lo siento yo, en ese instante, ella es completamente mía, se estremece, jadea, repite mi nombre y algo explota en mi interior que me hace sentir el ser más poderoso del mundo, capaz de acabar con el idiota de Voldemort en ese instante, aunque después de esto no pueda ni pronunciar el nombre del bastardo.

Sí, caí en la tentación, no pude, ni quise hacer nada para detenerlo, con mi querida serpiente llegué a donde no lo había hecho con nadie, la toque y bese a mi antojo y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, regresamos al pasillo donde nos encontramos, me beso por última vez esa noche para después alejarse hacía su dormitorio, pero hizo algo diferente, por primera vez volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa diferente, cálida, impropia de ella y continúo su camino, yo emprendo el mío, sonrió en mi cama al recordar todo lo que viví esa noche, sabía que lo que sea que tenemos solo estaba comenzando.

Durante el día seguiría siendo el mismo Ron Weasley, novio de Lavander Brown, enamorado en secreto de mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y estudiante promedio. Por las noches era alguien diferente, era el amante de Pansy Parkinson, sin problemas, sin celos, solo ella y yo, aunque en el día ni siquiera nos miráramos. Pero ¿cuál prefería ser?


	3. ¿Qué somos?

_Ok paso esto: no sé cómo o por qué o qué hice, pero los reviews que me mandaron solo puedo verlos por el correo __'¬¬__ una disculpa a los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme porque les ha gustado mi historia, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes: __Jorge4 y anónimo munoz__._

_Gracias y espero que sigan la historia y más reviews prometo esta vez ser más cuidadosa __;)_

_"¿Qué somos?"_ la duda me asaltaba en cada encuentro furtivo, en cada cruce entre clases en los que no me dirigía la mirada, cada vez que mi nombre escapaba de sus labios, cada vez que me abrazaba después de que recorriera su cuerpo, cada vez que se giraba sonriéndome en el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, _"¿qué somos?" _la pregunta se hacía cada vez más presente, no dejaba de atormentarme, mientras yo trataba de darle respuesta "_somos lo que somos, una serpiente y un león, Parkinson y Weasley"_ que respuesta tan estúpida, pero era la mejor que tenía.

Un día mi mundo se puso de cabeza cuando fui consciente de que ella me miraba desde su mesa en el Gran Comedor, que me sonreía disimuladamente cuando nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, hice explotar mi caldero en pociones cuando note que su falda había subido hasta dejarme una magnifica vista de su piernas.

- 100 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su descuido, Weasley - me puse furioso cuando la vi reírse junto a todas las demás serpientes, y así me quede todo el maldito día, le grite a casi todas las personas que conocía.

- ¿Qué puta idea te pasaba por la cabeza? - le dije en cuanto la vi esa noche, como siempre jugó sucio, se enrosco a mi alrededor como la serpiente que era y susurro en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

- Te gustó, ¿verdad?- se rió de mi nuevamente, como única respuesta se me ocurrió besarla - ya lo sabía, oí que perdiste muchos puntos, lástima, ahora están por debajo de nosotros - me deje arrastrar por ella de nuevo a un aula vacía.

- ¿Se siente bien estar bajo una serpiente? - Sí, se siente muy bien.

La deseaba tanto que a veces no podía pensar en otra cosa que tenerla, haciendo que me olvidara de lo más importante: Hermione. Al mismo tiempo que mi castaña se alejaba de mí, las cosas con Parkinson cambiaban, una noche estábamos tumbados sobre nuestras capas en el piso, ella traía puesta mi camisa, apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho y juntos mirábamos a la nada, hacía unas noches que lo hacíamos, después de estar juntos no nos vestíamos y salíamos corriendo, nos quedábamos _juntos_, esa noche comenzamos a hablar, no eran platicas en las que debatiéramos acerca del status de sangre y los prejuicios raciales de los magos, eran cosas realmente simples, nos quejábamos de las clases aburridas de Binns, de la cantidad de tarea que asignaba McGonagall.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y con él las sospechas de Harry aumentaban, yo también estaba preocupado por Malfoy, recordaba que Parkinson había dicho que tenía cosas más importantes que ocuparse de estar con ella, lo que me llevo a ser su sustituto en la cama de esa serpiente ponzoñosa, una punzada de ira me recorrió. Pero lo importante no era eso sino saber dónde diablos se metía cuando desaparecía del mapa del Merodeador.

Una noche la esperaba en el pasillo de siempre, se le hizo tarde, a ella nunca se le hacía tarde para nuestras citas, siempre llegaba antes que yo. Al fin la vi caminar por el pasillo, estaba molesta, caminaba con los brazos cruzados y no sonreía, en cuanto me vio se tiró a mis brazos.

- ¡Lo odio! - no dijo más, no le pregunte más, nos quedamos quietos unos minutos, solo así: abrazados

- ¡Cree que después de ignorarme por meses puede reclamarme algo! - agregó rompiendo el silencio, comprendí entonces que hablaba de Malfoy, no debía olvidarlo, ella era de él, por eso sabría qué era lo que el rubio idiota tramaba, debía hacer que me lo dijera, y así olvidarme de _"esto",_ ella me recordó con sus palabras nuestra realidad. _"¿Qué somos?"_ por fin tenía mi respuesta, _"no somos nada"_ ahora solo importaba saber que era lo que tramaba su imbécil novio y ella podría desaparecer de mi vida para siempre llevándose con ella el deseo que me quemaba por dentro.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? - le pregunte mientras estábamos tumbados en el suelo, estaba recostada sobre mi pecho aferrada a mi cuerpo.

- No quiero hablar de eso - me abrazó con más fuerza, le dolía, el bastardo la ignoraba cada vez que quería y a ella le dolía su rechazo, yo solo era el sustituto de Malfoy en su vida, en su cama, debía insistir, sacarle lo que supiera y largarme de ahí para no volver.

- ¿Te costó trabajo librarte de tu novio? - la sentí tensarse pero no se separó de mí.

- ¿A qué viene eso?, yo podría decir lo mismo de Brown - pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ganar, no esta vez, quería alejarla y al mismo tiempo retenerla en mis brazos, iba a volverme loco.

- ¿Qué trama Malfoy? - lo solté pensando únicamente en alejarme, en ya no sentir su piel en contacto con la mía sabiendo que estaba conmigo porque no podía estar con él, ella se incorporó a medias viéndome a los ojos.

- ¿A qué demonios viene eso? - su rostro carente de expresión esperaba mi respuesta.

- Tu debes saber por qué actúa tan raro últimamente - me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, ella me miro un par de minutos sin decir nada y se levantó buscando su ropa en el suelo del salón.

- ¿Qué haces? - No me contestó, siguió caminando alrededor de mí con la mirada fija en el suelo, me levante también, enojado por qué me ignorara - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? - no me esperé verla así, dolida, herida.

- ¡Eso soy para ti!, ¡te acostaste conmigo para que te de informes de Draco!, ¡eres una porquería, Weasley! - caminó hacia la puerta terminando de vestirse, yo estaba furioso, se hacía la víctima cuando ella me usó mientras su estúpido novio hacía lo que fuera que hiciera.

- ¡No te hagas la ofendida Parkinson, no es como si hubieras sido virgen cuando estuviste conmigo! - fue la primera vez que me golpeo, sentí su mano impactarse en mi rostro, me pase, lo supe en cuanto la vi, levantaba la cara con altivez tratando de contenerse pero algunas lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas

- Pensé que eras diferente, pero resultaste ser la misma mierda que los demás - se fue sin mirarme.

A la noche siguiente no volvió…

Lo de Parkinson se me pasaría, ese estúpido sentimiento que me debilitaba, que me tentaba, que me hacía pensar en sus ojos tristes la última noche que la vi, se iría, después de todo era novio de Lavander Brown para darle celos a Hermione Granger, yo _amaba _a Hermione Granger, y Parkinson se había acabado, en cuanto lo pensaba me sentía extraño, seguramente porque me había acostumbrado a las noches que pasábamos en las aulas vacías.

Desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, en el día nada parecía haber cambiado, Malfoy seguía ignorándola, pero parecía muy cuidadoso cuando estaba cerca de Harry o de mí, por supuesto ella le fue con el chisme apenas salió esa noche por la puerta del salón, para colmo el imbécil hurón le puso guardaespaldas, Zabinni y Nott la acompañaban a todos lados, no la dejaban sola, yo la observaba a lo lejos. La veía caminar por los pasillos del castillo igual que siempre, caminando orgullosa, sabiendo que más de un idiota babeaba por ella, mirando, a todos los que no fueran de su casa, de manera despectiva, considerándolos inferiores, importándole una mierda lo que paso entre nosotros, pero claro, para ella no significo más que un acostón con el traidor a la sangre, con el pobretón, debía odiarla, pero no podía, era patético y deprimente que cada noche pasara por el mismo pasillo deseando encontrarla. Deseaba su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, soñaba con ella.

- ¡Maldita sea! - grite en medio de la noche, despertando a todos en el dormitorio, ignore las idioteces que gritaban, soñé que estaba con ella, que me abrazaba, me besaba y me decía que me quería. Oficialmente era candidato para San Mungo para ser compañero de cuarto de Lockhart, había perdido la razón.

Mi cumpleaños, y una mierda, seguía de novio con Lavander, Hermione seguía sin hablarme y ella seguía sin aparecer, ¿qué más podría pasarme?


End file.
